Eve of Destiny
is the fourth instalment in the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin theatrical OVA series. As part of Otakon 2017, Sunrise will hold a screening at the Walter E. Washington Convention Center followed by a Q&A with executive producer Hideyuki Tomioka, writer Katsuyuki Sumizawa, and English dub director Stephanie Sheh on August 13, 2017 Gundam the Origin IV Screening. Plot Recap To be added U.C. 0077 At Guardian Banchi, a tickertape parade is held for the 200 academy cadets that participated in the Dawn Rebellion to foil the Earth Federation's security operation scheme. In the leading vehicle, Garma Zabi waves to the crowd. With him are Zenna Mia and Pvt. Char Aznable (wearing his mask). The following cars have students holding up framed photos of their comrades that died for their homeland, including that of Lino Fernandez, whom Char betrayed. Elsewhere, Vice Admiral Revil and other Earth Federation officers have a meeting with Kycilia, Gihren and Dozle Zabi and demand that the "ringleader", Garma, be handed over. Degwin enters the room, offering condolences to the losses suffered by Revil's officers and men, stating that he will take appropriate measures without delay. Degwin implies Dozle should take the blame as opposed to the young Garma. Degwin issues an deal to Revil; they will avoid conflicts in the future on the condition that Zeon seizes Federation assets at Side 3 as well as the complete withdrawal of Federation forces. Dozle is back at his office at the academy, where he is scolded by his father. Garma Zabi enters with a bouquet of flowers. Degwin requests Garma to come to his chamber. Garma feels their father is angry at what he did but blushes when Kycilia states that his actions has proven him to be "a true Zabi man". Garma visits Degwin's chamber where Degwin states Garma's siblings to be bloodthirsty by nature and only Garma has a gentle disposition. At Dozle's office, Dozle asks Pvt. Aznable for his future plans, Pvt. Aznable replies that he's always wanted to visit Earth, and so Col. Dozle Zabi grants Pvt. Aznable his leave. Char makes one last request...to be given the opportunity to be trained as a mobile suit pilot. Dozle realizes his brother has blabbed about the secret and lets Char off. Next to come into Col. Dozle Zabi's office is cadet Zenna Mia. Frightened by Dozle's loud voice, the two doormen leave the room. The just as frightened Zenna stays behind. Dozle has been forced to resign his post at the academy due to actions of Zenna, claiming he is "falling on his sword" to take responsibility. He stands up from his chair, declaring that he is hurt and makes a marriage proposal to her. Zenna is relieved. At a busy spaceport, Char boards Airuna Flight 702 to Earth. In Manaus, a turbaned gambler flees from members of the Manaus Mobsters with a girl in his right arm, Lalah Sune. His accomplice Agha takes care of gunshooting attackers with chakrams before they all jump from the upper floors of the building they're in into pirranah infested waters. In Jaburo, Char uses a Mobile Worker Heavy Construction Type to move rubble and takes a five minute break with his colleagues at the Jaburo Construction Office. Drinking Arabian Coffee, the Foreman and another worker discuss the "bastards at Zeonic" terminating the lease on their Mobile Worker. The Foreman asks Char where he learnt to pilot a Mobile Worker. Char claims to have worked at their R&D department until he got fired. The Foreman, Char and the other worker take a trip into downtown Jaburo. Seeing that there's a lot of development and even a casino, they decide to gamble. At the roulette table, the Foreman is in tears that he's lost again, but the worker wants to call it a night. They turn around to see Agha demanding they move aside so his master can play. The Gambler wins on a straight up bet. Through her Newtype abilities, Lalah knows where the ball will land and traces out the number 16 on The Gambler's back with her finger and he wins with another straight up bet. The dealer changes to an enthusiastic woman and Lalah doesn't seem to happy. The Gambler begins to lose several times and the other gamblers laugh that his streak is over. Later at a pier, a beaten Lalah glances at a photograph. Char approaches her and enquires why they started losing all of a sudden, Lalah claims the new dealer was so bad at her job and tells Char to stay away because bad things happen when people get to close, Char looks at her photograph, it is of her family who she says are in Mumbai, India. Lalah is a long way from home and doesn't visit often, she instead sends them the money she makes because she believes having money is much better than having her around, the photo is all warped due to Lalah getting it wet escaping from the Manaus Mobsters. Char says it can be fixed by scanning, editing and reprinting and Lalah becomes enthused. The Gambler spots the two talking and proceeds to slap her, but his huge hand manages to be blocked by Char. Manaus Mobsters arrive with their armored boat and destroy the Gambler's boat. Char carries Manaus to his colleagues' car and they escape. The Gambler and Lalah are at the Jaburo Construction Office much to the Foreman's chagrin. A worker informs the Gambler that someone by the name of Agha is there fore him. Dragging Lalah outside, The Gambler is glad Agha is safe and sound but Agha declares that he is resigning, as his master's rivals from Manaus have made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Agha proceeds to spin a chakram and decapitate The Gambler and then drags Lalah away but Char, grabbing a spade, demands he lets her go. A chakram cuts Char's head and comes back at him, but he dodges it with the help of Lalah's Newtype powers and it only tears the right shoulder on his jacket, returning to Agha. Lalah is in fear beside the Gambler's headless body and the chakram cuts Char's spade into two pieces. Char then uses the sharpened pole to stab Agha right through his torso. However, the killing blow would be Agha's own chakram flying right into his forehead. Suddenly, heavily armed Manaus Mobsters arrive to demand the Jaburo Construction Office, which the boss claims to be their most valuble customers, to hand over the Indian girl, Lalah. Char takes Lalah to safety in the Mobile Worker Heavy Construction Type and runs over the Manaus Mobsters. While doing so, Char asks Lalah to explain how he knew to dodge Agha's chakram, despite it coming from behind, considering it very strange when Lalah denies saying anything to warn him. Over a video/audio channel, Char apologizes to the Foreman about the mess and promises to bring the Mobile Worker's back before the lease is done. As Lalah doesn't care about going back home, Char asks if she'd like to go somewhere far away; not America or Japan as Lalah thinks, but even further. The southern cross constellation shines above the construction site. A central cosmos shuttle approaches the Noa, Side 7. One of the passengers is Tem Ray, recalling his visit to Admiral Gopp at Earth Federation General Headquarters, Brasilia, where he and Federation officials were shown footage of the MS-04 test flight at A Baoa Qu, it is much more powerful than both the Mobile Workers used for construction at Jaburo and the Federation's new main battle tank, the RCX-76 Guncannon. Admiral Gopp informs Tem Ray that his mentor, Dr. Minovsky, is defecting from Zeonic to Anaheim Electronics. The Admiral orders Tem Ray to got to the moon and assist Minovsky's defection as he travels from the Zeonic Factory in Granada to Anaheim Electronics factory in Von Braun city. Tem Ray returns to his home in Noa to find Amuro's friend, Fraw Bow exiting his door. Fraw tells Tem Ray that she is a classmate of Amuro's who lives in the neighborhood. She has heard that Tem Ray's work keeps him extremely busy feels it's starting to affect Amuro, telling Tem Ray to try talking to his son more. Tem Ray grunts and Fraw leaves. He enters the house disgusted at how untidy his son has left the place and informs his son that he's going to the moon for another business trip and knocks Haro around the floor as he sits down on the couch. Asking Amuro the make coffee, Tem Ray notices Amuro is still in his underwear and tells him to put some pants on. U.C. 0078 A Lunar Line ship carrying Dr. Minovsky lands in Granada. Also on the ship is Kycilia Zabi and her subordinate, Major Bergmann. Kycilia is disguised with blonde hair and sunglasses as a woman called "Catherine", however as they travel through the spaceport, Major Bergmann still calls her "your excellency", much to her chagrin. On the dark side of the moon, Ramba Ral in his MS-04 Bugu leads the Black Tri-Stars in their MS-05 Zaku Is, they must reach the edge of Mare Smythii within 12 hours. When Ramba Ral mentions to that "their red friend" went up ahead, the Black Tri-Stars, begin to gossip about Char, whom they can't stand, much to Ramba Ral's annoyance. In a Zeonic buggy, Dr. Minovsky, is leaving for the industrial zone, slightly ahead of the projected schedule. One of Catherine's agents relay this to her as she puts on makeup in her room at the Granada Plaza Hotel, Major Bergmann enters with news of Dr. Minovsky, quickly correcting his mistake of calling her "your excellency" instead of "Catherine". Catherine, kisses Major Bergmann on his right cheek and dons her fur coat. She grants him permission to wipe off the lipstick on his cheek as he prepares to escort her. Posing as a couple, they take a taxi downtown Granada, requesting the driver to take them to a club with a nice vibe. Tem Ray is at Anaheim Electronics' factory in Von Braun, the Anaheim Plant Manager believes they don't need Tem Ray's help for Dr. Minovsky's defection despite Admiral Gopp's personal request as their RCX-76 project is coming along just fine. The Plant Manager takes Tem Ray to see their latest production line where he states they have already started making deliveries to the military and that the units passed tests with flying colors. The Plant Manager knows that Zeonic's MS-04 is over budget and that they're now developing the MS-05 which actually has lower specs, he also knows that Tem Ray's RX-78 is falling behind schedule. Downstairs, Tem Ray, sees the RCX-76 Guncannon First Type Rollout Unit 1 on display, thinking to himself that this isn't what Dr. Minovsky called a mobile suit. The buggy enters exits Granada into the lunar landscape and converts from hover mode, deploying its wheels. Three other defectors kill the unaware Zeonic staff in the buggy and communicate with Federation personnel in Von Braun, they are ten hours away from Abul wafa, a checkpoint between Granada and Mare Smythii. The Federation, who have been tracking the Dr. Minovsky, have detected heat sources in Mare Smythii, presumably Zeon's humanoid weapons. As Zeon now have mobile suits on the moon, the commander orders the deployment of the entire Iron Cavalry Squadron which outnumbers the 4 Zeon suits they've detected. Tem Ray requests to come a long so he can see the Guncannons in action with his own two eyes. The Iron Cavalry Squadron, led by Erdush, prepare mobilize. Still in Granada, Catherine dances with Zeon agents at a club while Major Bergmann sits at the bar. An agent tells her of the Iron Cavalry Squadron. Private Char Aznable stands on the open cockpit of his MS-05 to witness the twilight on the moon. The Black Tri-Stars arrive. Warrant Officer Ortega is angered that is already at Mare Smythii rather than waiting at the rendezvous point and also asks why Char didn't send a beacon. Ortega doesn't take kindly to the mere Private's tone of voice. Char responds that a beacon would've been seen by the enemy. Ramba Ral spots the buggy ahead. They are not to shoot, just stop the vehicle. The buggy goes off the road to escape the mobile suits, just in time for ''Pizarro''-class to approach. A Federation Hog Lunar Attack Craft armed with a gatling gun spots Char's Zaku I and is quickly destroyed by the Zaku I's main gun, the captain of the Pizarro-class now knows there's 5 rather than 4. Char's Zaku I destroys another Hog and seen by Ortega, taking Captain Ral's orders not shoot to only be about the buggy, Ortega opens fire on a Hog shooting at him, too. The Pizarro-class deploys its twelve RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Types led by Erdush, with the objective to protect the buggy. Erdush's Guncannon and Guncannons VB102 through to VB107 fire their cannons at the Bugu and the Black Tri-Stars. Unfortunately, the four targets leap out of the explosions undamaged. The Bugu deals heavy damage to Erdush's Guncannon's chest with his main gun and then kicks it over. Gaia laughs as he destroys Guncannon VB107. Mash then destroys Guncannon VB105 with only a single shot from his Zaku I's Bazooka and then Ortega detroys Guncannon VB106. Captain Ral commends the Black Tri-Stars for showing the "Federation Scumbags" what "real mobile suits" can do but fails to notice the buggy approaching Guncannons VB111 and VB112. He fires shots from machine gun at the buggy while the two Guncannons return fire from their Missle Launchers, Captain Ral dodges every missle and the buggy loses its wheels. Tem Ray is determined to collect data even though his spacecraft's pilot thinks its too dangerous to get closer. Seeing the destroyed Guncannons, he is in awe how far Zeonic have advanced. The admist the slaughter, the captain of the Pizarro-class decides to recall the Guncannons but is killed by Char as he shoots up the bridge, his Zaku I flies over and destroys the ship. Ortega bludgeons Guncannon VB102's head with his Zaku I's heat hawk, declaring the Guncannons to not be mobile suits but playthings. Ortega sees the fallen Pizarro-class, and is pissed off that Char hogged all the fun. Gaia brushes of a shot from Guncannon VB104 like nothing and bends his Zaku I over for Mash stand upon and deal the final blow with a bazooka. The injured Erdush climbs out of his cockpit with a cracked helmet to see Ortega bludgeoning a Guncannon and collapses. Tem Ray's spacecraft's infrared sensors are no longer functioning. Tem Ray sees Dr. Minovsky and a defector on the lunar surface. Captain Ral turns his Bugu around to see Gaia's Zaku I chasing an armlesss Guncannon VB103 and orders him to let the Guncannon go, Gaia ignores the order and slices the Guncannon's backpack reactor, causing it to fall on Dr. Minovsky, to the horror Tem Ray. Captain Ral is irritated but Gaia laughs. Char's Zaku I stands beside the Pizarro-class wreckage. At the Granada Plaza Hotel, the Granada Mayor, Smokey Wilson refuses an offer from Catherine to side with Zeon and take part in their war. As Granada and Von Braun are fellow Lunar Cities, they've maintained a cordial relationship with Von Braun for a number of years thus the Mayor cannot participate in something predicated on betraying that relationship. One of the Zeon agents receives a call and hands his phone over to Catherine. She tells the Mayor of an interesting development; her men have wiped out a squadron-sized Federation force at Mare Smythii. The Mayor, who seems to know of the squadron, gasps. Catherine states this is the kind of power that Zeon already posses. The Mayor does not believe this and asks to confirm with Prime Minister Gihren, Catherine corrects the Mayor that he's now Supreme Commander Gihren for Zeon is no longer a republic, but a principality. Degwin will name himself as sovereign and will declare their independence any day now. The Mayor leaves, to confirm it himself rather than just take Catherine's word. Catherine now confronts Major Bergmann about how the Mayor knew about the war. She made a request that Zeon would merely be allowed to place a garrison force at Granada equal in size to the one the Federation has, nothing about using it as a launching point to attack Von Braun. Major Bergmann is killed by two shots to the chest by the other Zeon agent, addressing Catherine correctly for the first time in his dying words. Catherine can now drop the charade. In a one-way tunnel, in the outskirts of Granada, the Mayor, his two secretaries and a driver are killed as a large truck trailer rams into their car from the other end. According to a Granada Times article, they were taken to the City General Hospital but all four were confirmed dead. At Anaheim Electronics, Tem Ray presents footage of the Battle of Mare Smythii where the RCX-76 squadron they delivered were annihilated by merely five mobile suits, making the score 12 to 0 ― a complete shutout. The Anaheim Plant Director groans and another Anaheim official says Tem Ray, who was part of the project, is just as much to blame. Tem Ray agrees the blame partly lies with him and to take full responsibility, he requests help to advance the RX-78 project into the next phase. With a photo of Dr. Minovsky on screen, Tem Ray says he sacrificed everything for a chance the work with Anaheim, and they can carry on his work. Tem Ray now presents a CGI model of the RX-78, a "Versatile Prototype Mobile Suit New Development Project", codenamed "Gundam". At Side 7, Amuro, who was sleeping at his desk, is woken up by Haro. Thinking his dad his back, he opens his door and Haro rolls towards his dad's room. The door is unlocked and Amuro enters, despite Haro crying out that Tem Ray will get mad. Amuro sees a diagram of a mobile suit, many rack computers and a scaled down right forearm. On October 24, in Zum City, Zeon ratifies its transformation into a principality, concurrently declaring its independence from the Federation. The entire Zeon Diet follows Gihren who makes a "Sieg Zeon" salute. At the Earth Federation General Headquarters in Brasilia, Admiral Gopp asks Admiral Revil if he thinks it's finally time to carry out the relocation to Jaburo. Admiral Revil thinks so, knowing that Gihren Zabi is a man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Fraw's mother and grandfather watch live news on the first day of Zeon independence on News 7 Noa. Fraw leaves for school, taking her scooter helmet. Fraw's mother tells her not the take shortcuts through construction sites. Fraw and Hayato are in class and their teacher is interrupted by Amuro's snoring. Amuro wakes up and his first response to the teacher is "Welcome home, dad!". Kai and the other students laugh. Amuro and Fraw later leave school on their scooters. Fraw says Amuro seems really exhausted lately. She asks if he has been pulling all-nighters and if he remembered to have dinner last night. Fraw, who is the class conduct monitor, is spotted by Kai and three other delinquents in a red car who makes jokes about Fraw and Amuro's relationship. As Kai overtakes them, Fraw gets mad. She tells Amuro not to associate with them, especially Kai who she considers to be the worst, having been held back a year. Amuro decides no to go to Fraw's place and instead goes home. As he goes in the other direction, Fraw asks if he's made plans for Christmas yet and promises to bake him a delicious cake. On Christmas day, 0078, Amuro eats Fraw's cake while listening to a News 7 Noa report and reading more of his dad's work. Haro asks Amuro if it's good and cries out "I love Fraw", but Amuro is annoyed and threatens to yank out his battery and so Haro turns off. Amuro discovers more military mumbo jumbo in his dad's space colony construction schematics, wondering what his dad is up to. By evening, Amuro rests while the evening news plays. U.C. 0079 On January 3, the Principality of Zeon declares war against the Earth Federation. On that day, the Dozle fleet, consisting of Musai-class Early Production Type light cruisers, destroys the E.F.S.F. cruiser fleet, consisting of Salamis-class cruisers. On the moon, Major General Kycilia Zabi's Chivvay-class High-Speed Heavy Cruiser deploys MS-05 Zaku I units to occupy Granada and then her main force of Musai-class Early Production Type light cruisers attack Federation Salamis-class cruisers above Von Braun. Fraw's mother and grandfather watch a News 7 Noa report about the new war. Fraw's grandfather says it turned out to be a fine mess. Fraw leaves her home to go to Amuro's. She asks if Amuro's decent before entering but enters anyway to be greeted by Haro, who wishes he a welcome, asking her to pardon the mess. Fraw is delighted by Haro's cleverness. Fraw sees that the Rays' television cannot get good reception and waits for a while for Amuro to come down. After a while, Fraw decides to go up to his room because the lasagna she brought over is about to get cold. Fraw opens Amuro's door to see him at his computer. Fraw bursts into tears and feels Amuro is a jerk for just sitting at a computer while tonnes of people are dying due to the war. Amuro apologizes and states he will eat her lasagna. Amuro states that although it does not seem like it, he too is scared about the war. Above the moon, the MS-05S Char's Zaku I engages in battle. On the moon, Lalah gazes at the pink explosions, thinking they are stars twinkling but Char, who's communicating via a video/audio channel in his MS-05S, tells her that stars don't twinkle in space. He promises to be back after his job. Stats Characters Quotes Notes & Trivia *The first trailer features a red MS-05 Zaku I in place of the MS-05S Char's Zaku I in the final cut. *The casino hotel where Char meets Lalah is called "Gold Star" instead of "Stardust", as it is in the manga. *This is the last installment in Chronicle of Char and Sayla arc and was originally thought to be the last instalment in the entire OVA. *It achieved the 9th place at the Japanese box office on its opening weekend where it was shown at 15 different Japanese theaters 11月19日～11月20日 今週の映画ランキング - CINEMAランキング通信. References